


Prompt: Radioactive

by Misstrickster



Series: Tumblr Prompts [16]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misstrickster/pseuds/Misstrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a dust storm Carlos comes to see Cecil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt: Radioactive

Carlos jolted awake and stared around his lab. He sighed; a dust and ash storm had broken out so he was stranded in his lab overnight.

Groaning he took a breath in, inhaling the smell of the chemicals. Stretching his bones creaked and cracked as he moved to stand.

He wiped his brow and glanced out the window. The storm had died leaving the sky clear and the sun shining bright. Staring around to make sure nothing was on he grabbed his house keys and exited the lab.

He head to Cecil’s house instead of heading home. He just felt the need to see the radio host.

Coming up to the house he knocked on the door. He need only to wait a few moments before the door was opened and Cecil came into view.

 Cecil smiled big at him. “My sweet Carlos, what a lovely surprise.”

He opened the door future allowing the scientist to enter. “I was afraid the terrible storm had gotten you last night.”

Carlos shook his head. “It was horrible, it felt almost apocalyptic.” He smiled at Cecil. “I survived and am here for breakfast.”

Cecil grinned widely. “Well welcome, what shall we have?”

He led Carlos to the kitchen. “We can have eggs and mushrooms; nothing with wheat sadly but we can think of something if you don’t want that.”

As Cecil listed off possible breakfast items off Carlos smiled; today seem different but until he knew why he was going to enjoy his boyfriend’s company.


End file.
